


A Misunderstanding in the Dark

by redgear



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgear/pseuds/redgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlee never wanted to be a princess. AU before The Elite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding in the Dark

"What do you think of her?"

Despite America's teasing, the Prince had never asked Marlee for her thoughts on dreamy actors. Or actresses, for that matter. She quickly glanced up at the screen, pretending to have been only busy with her popcorn, but saw only a long, lingering shot of a cloudy sky. And, while her attention certainly hadn't been on the movie, it hadn't been on Prince Maxon either. She had no idea who he was talking about. "Who?" she asked, hoping her guilty wince was invisible in the dark.

"America," he said.

Marlee's heart tripped so hard she was half-afraid he might hear it, her mouth drying up instantly. She took another bite of popcorn and forced herself to chew slowly. Everyone knew what had happened to Janell, but Marlee, at least, had never heard how they had come to be talking about America. Maybe Prince Maxon had asked her the same question.

Well, Marlee wasn't scared of answering it wrong. Not in the same way, anyway.

"She's amazing," she said honestly. "She's always been so nice to me, to everyone. She helps everyone without thinking of herself, all the time, and..." She bit her lip to stop herself, but not quite in time.

"And?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Marlee, please tell me what you were going to say."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him turn to look at her. Why did she have to be so bad at lying? Hiding things, that she was good at, but even in the dark she didn't think she could manage a lie. She swallowed hard, ducking her head. In a way, it was worse than what Janell had done, wasn't it? It was treason, not just being too rude to be a princess. The seriousness of it struck home: she could die, not just get sent home.

"She's so pretty," she said quietly.

"Oh," Prince Maxon laughed and reaching for the popcorn himself. "Yes, she is. But you are, too!" he said, gallantly.

It wasn't funny at all, but Marlee couldn't stop giggling.


End file.
